Valentines Day
by EternalConfusion
Summary: It's valentines day, the first one Piper's had since Leo left to become an Elder.Grrrrrr! She finds an envelop addressed to her on what was Leo's pillow, but what does it say?


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, neither am I connected to the show in any way. All rights to Charmed belong to the WB and Spelling TV.  
  
A/N: As I am in the UK we have only seen the beginning of season 6 so Piper and Leo are still separated and we do not know who Chris is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light streamed through the large windows as Piper Halliwell lay in bed. She really didn't want to get up, let alone open her eyes, but she had to for Wyatt, her baby son. It wasn't just an ordinary day either, it was 14th February-her first Valentines day without since Leo had left to become on of them. It pained Piper to know that when she woke Leo wouldn't be there watching her, and that she wouldn't hear him say 'Happy Valentines day' or that she wouldn't be able to say it to him. She still wished everyday that she would wake up with Leo lying next to her, telling her the past few months had all been a dream; that he would never leave her and that he loved her with all his heart. But that was just a dream and that day hadn't come, yet.  
  
Grudgingly Piper stretched out her arms as she awoke. Her hand felt something on what was Leo's pillow. She picked it up and sat up. What she had in her hand was an envelope, with her name on it. Carefully she opened the envelope and pulled out a card similar to the one that Leo had given her 4 years ago. It read:  
  
Piper,  
  
I have wanted to tell you this ever since the day you told me to stay away from you and Wyatt. I tried to tell you so many times, but each time I thought you wouldn't listen and anyway it's not what you wanted to hear; but I don't care-I have to tell you how I feel.  
  
Ever since we met you have been my world, countless times I have risked my life and job for you, but if I did it all again I wouldn't do anything different except from leaving you and Wyatt. The past few months have been hell, I know I should move on, I know you are but I can't. As long as my love exists for you, I can never move on or be truly happy.  
  
Piper you are everything I have ever dreamed of and having to stay away from you, not being allowed to be near you-hug you or kiss you is tearing apart. What I mean is... I still mean every word I said on our wedding day. I still and always will love you.  
  
I love you with all my heart,  
Leo.  
  
By the time Piper had read the last line tears were sliding down her cheeks. Through her tears she managed to whisper "I love you too Leo."  
  
What Piper didn't know was that Leo was standing in the nursery with Wyatt in his arms, watching her from the doorway. The words hit him like an arrow; he was speechless and didn't know what to do. He wanted so much to go and sit on the bed and hold Piper for eternity. Knowing the truth Leo wondered if they had a future and where they would go from here. Wyatt was getting restless so Leo stepped out of the doorway into Piper's room.  
  
Piper heard the footsteps and instantly knew that it wasn't one of her sisters, this person shuffled too much. Then it hit her, it was Leo; Piper raised her head and just stared at him.  
  
"Leo, I'm so sorry for sending you away from us and asking for a divorce, I was just so angry, I didn't want to see you then and after that I'd told myself that you didn't love me anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"Piper, why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong, thinking about it I would probably have done the same thing myself. I should never have left you. Could you ever forgive me?" Leo asked as he moved closer to Piper.  
  
"Of course I could." Piper sighed, "How long had you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough." Leo put Wyatt on the floor, before sitting on the bed next to Piper taking her into his arms. "I missed you so much Piper."  
  
"I missed you too." Piper said gazing into his eyes. Leo broke the gaze as his lips brushed against Piper's lips; at that point Piper put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"God, I missed that so much. I love you." Leo said as the kiss ended.  
  
"Hmmmm, I love you too." Piper muttered under her breath.  
  
"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear it." Leo asked playfully.  
  
"I said I love you too. Ok, happy now?"  
  
"Extremely! Piper, you make me the happiest man in the world. I never want to apart from you again; shall we just stay right here forever and ever?"  
  
"Let me think... I don't have any plans for any of those dates so I'd love to stay here forever in your arms." Piper said smiling as Leo pulled her in for another passion filled kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So there it is a romantic one-parter, just for Valentines Day. I hope you all enjoyed please review. 


End file.
